Caught Cheating
'Caught Cheating '(also known as its alternative title Caught Cheating But In a Good Way) is a banned Pinkalicious & Peterrific episode. It is the eighteenth episode in the series overall and accidentally aired on PBS Kids one time after Splash and Bubbles. Summary (short) Mr. Pinkerton catches his wife cheating on him. Characters *Pinkalicious Pinkerton *Peter Pinkerton *Mr. Pinkerton *Pearl Pinkerton *Mr. Swizzle *Zookeeper Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia *The episode only aired once. *The episode got the original Pinkalicious & Peterrific creators (all except Victoria Kann) sent to jail, so they had to hire new people. *The episode debuts the zookeeper from Zoo Day and Welcome, Pinka Bear and Mr. Swizzle. *The episode reveals that Mr. Pinkerton still loves his wife, even if she cheats on him with several men. **The episode also reveals that Pearl never wears any underwear under her dress whenever she's around men, especially her husband. **It is revealed in the episode that Mr. Swizzle is possibly a womanizer, as he was seen screwing Pearl despite her being married. **The episode also reveals that Pearl sometimes moos like a cow, and is often intended to be sexual. *Pearl's underwear color is revealed to be white in this episode (and also in the majority of the previous episodes) but in some of the previous episodes she is seen wearing pink underwear and (in some of the previous episodes) purple and black underwear. *This episode is the most inappropriate banned episode, possibly even more explicit than Gnomehub and Peter's Tantrum. *Pearl could be seen wearing the same clothes she wore in the book Silverlicious in most of the scenes, and could be seen wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings underneath her dress in some of the other scenes (the stockings are just like the ones in Merry Pinkmas and Puptastic) and her outfit from Pink or Treat is also used. *If the episode was going to be aired again, it would have to get edited due to there being a bunch of sex in the episode. References * The scene where Mr. Pinkerton sees his wife in bed with the zookeeper and angrily telling him to leave, then the zookeeper leaves in fear while still fully naked is a reference to Planet Dolan where Emoje saw a naked man's dong flipping everywhere as he ran when he was younger. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueY3RlnPZOI (skip to 1:46). Pearl's nude body was covered with a blanket when she saw the zookeeper leave or it was possibly a towel. It turned out that Mr. Pinkerton was annoyed with his wife for not letting him join in the action. *Mr. Pinkerton sees his wife and Mr. Swizzle in bed. He responds to this by yelling loudly at Mr. Swizzle to leave. He then talks to his wife (who was still covered in a blanket on her bed) who responds by grabbing him and making out with her husband. Mr. Pinkerton then ends up having sex with his wife afterwards. This is a slight reference to Drawn Together. https://drawntogether.fandom.com/wiki/A_Very_Special_Drawn_Together_Afterschool_Special Gallery Mrs Pinkerton as she appears in Silverlicious.png Mrs Pinkerton wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings expy 4.png Mr Pinkerton as he appeared in Puptastic.png Mrs Pinkerton as she appeared in Pink or Treat expy 6.png Pearl mooing.png Citations Category:Fanon episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes accidentally aired Category:Robe episodes Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her outfit from Silverlicious Category:Episodes where Pearl's underwear can be seen Category:Episodes that play Dramatic Impact 3 Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her outfit from Pink or Treat Category:Controversial episodes Category:Serious episodes Category:Episodes that play House of Horror 10.05 Category:Episodes where Pearl is in her robe get the lotion Category:Banned robe episodes Category:Episodes where Mr Pinkerton wears his star pajamas Category:Episodes where Mr Pinkerton wears his outfit from Puptastic